godzilla_rulers_of_earthlandfandomcom-20200214-history
Irokus
Irokus 'is a giant reptilian Kaiju [ that was created/owned by Frank Parr kaijuverse@hotmail.com ] and is one of the very first Kaiju to appear on Terra. He is currently one of the original 'Eight Guardians of Terra and is the Kaiju of Fire. 65 Million years ago, he and the other guardians defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. 77,000 years ago, Irokus and the others were forced to defeat the Eighth Guardian after he went rogue, resulting in the remaining guardians to sacrifice their souls to save the human race from extinction. Appearance Irokus is reptilian in appearance, he has light brown scaly skin, on different areas of his body Irokus has dark brown armor which is on his legs, shoulders, neck, back and tail. His underbelly is off a more lighter brown than his normal scales. He has muscular arms and legs similar to Godzilla, having four clawed figures on his hands and four clawed toes on his feet, the claws are white. On Irokus's shoulders, neck and running down his back to his tail are many small white spikes. On the tip of his long tail is a club similar to that of an Ankylosaur, the club has five white spikes on it: two on each side and one pointed at the end. His reptilian eyes are yellow in color. His beaked snout is shaped similarly in shape to a axe blade, with the lower part has two large tusks. Inside his mouth, he has sharp teeth. On either side of his checks, he has three white spikes. History Irokus was created millions of years ago along with the other original Eight Guardians of Terra. Years after Terra was created, the Tree of Life came into existence and created Irokus and the other guardian Kaiju. Like his siblings, he was given an element to keep balance and order on Terra, in Irokus's case he was given the element of fire. During the Late Cretaceous Period, King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah invaded Terra in a joint attack, which caused the extinction of the dinosaurs. Irokus and the other guardians battled the two space Kaiju and successfully defeated them, sending King Ghidorah into retreat while DesGhidorah was sealed away beneath Infant Island by Gigamoth. About 77,000 years ago when the first civilizations had appears around the world, one of the eight guardians when rogue and caused great destruction, resulting in another mass extinction, resulting in 10% of the human race remaining. Irokus and the other guardians fought against their former comrade and sealed in away and sending him into outer space to prevent anymore destruction. In order to save the rest of the human race, Irokus and the remaining guardians sacrificed their souls to the Tree of Life, which managed to restore the human population. Irokus and his fellow guardians where placed in a state of limbo as they watched over the humans on Terra as well as other universe. Synopsis Post-Trilopod War Arc Ten months after the Trilopod War, the last of the templates dedicated to the Eight Guardians of Terra still stands on Monster Islands. Before Godzilla is about welcome Manda into the Earth Defenders, they discus how the Eight Guardians of Terra defeated King Ghidorah and DesGhidorah. In 2016, after both the Earth Defenders and the Earth Conquerors had been sucked through a magic circle from Terra to Earth Land, Irokus and his fellow guardians are observing Godzilla through a glass orb as the King the of the Monster reawakens in the Fairy Tail guildhall. Irokus agrees with Gigamoth about how magic was possibly used to transport the kaiju factions from Terra to Earth Land. Soon after they consult Orochi, the group encounters the first master of the Fairy Tail guild: Mavis Vermilion, who's position on the situation is and Mavis suggests that Godzilla and the Earth Defenders should stay in Earth Land with Fairy Tail. Irokus asks about the Earth Conquerors and states that they haven't been able to locate them to Orochi states they will focus their efforts on finding them. The group gives Mavis's idea a chance while they attempts to locate SpaceGodzilla and his Earth Conquerors. Tenrou Island Arc In Earth Land after the Earth Defenders join Fairy Tail, on Tenrou Island during the S-Class Wizard Trial, the Shobijin tell the Mirajane Strauss and Lisanna Strauss about Irokus and the other Guardian Kaiju, they tell the take-over mages about the history of the Eight Guardians of Terra. Abilities Immense Strength: In the past, Irokus possessed great strength. Along with his fellow guardians, he was strong enough to send King Ghidorah into retreat as well being able to combat the corrupted guardian kaiju. Category:Terrian Kaiju Category:Characters Category:Eight Guardians of Terra Category:Male Characters Category:Kaiju